


Oh my Deer God!

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forests, Getting Together, Late Night Conversations, Loving Brett Talbot, Presents, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: Malia, despite doing her best finds it draining to fit into human society; living eight years as a wolf, after all, is not something that you forget during nighttime. But her visitor, who always comes under the heavy veil of the night lures her out of the house, makes her chase him around the forest and wrestles with her playfully; when Malia is with the werewolf, it feels like living again, not just existing.There is only one problem. She felt his scent before, felt it even in a coffee in Beacon Hills; but there is no telling who the guy is. Malia knows this scent, the name is on the top of her tongue."Who are you?"
Relationships: Brett Talbot/Malia Tate, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 3





	Oh my Deer God!

**Author's Note:**

> AU where:  
> \- Kira and Scott had a bad break up  
> \- Malia grew up as a fully shifted werewolf so any other part of her power is foreign to her, which means she can rarely control her coyote side or do more complicated things, such as shifting into a coyote  
> \- everything is over and Brett is still alive (because I miss him!)

Sitting in the backyard of Lydia's lakehouse Malia stared with slight longing into the darkness of the forest while her pack had a great time in the barbeque night. Malia liked them, she belonged into the Pack, and they loved her, but it didn't mean she still did not miss being feral. To growl, to hunt, to just kill whatever is bothering you, to howl at the moon, to run without care - the simplicity and clarity of it. She missed her life as a coyote a lot, but she never mentioned it. The others won't get it; won't get it, that after living as a coyote for eight years, for almost half of her life, especially the part which she could remember better, made her human form foreigner to her then the coyote.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the dark-caramel-coloured wolf, walking out from between the trees until it sat in front of her. Malia jumped to her feet, flashed her eyes blue as she inspected the animal, which surprisingly did not seem to react to her aggression; it didn't even act like a wolf, tilting its head to the side in a lazy manner, looking at her with idle curiosity. Only then did Malia managed to catch its scent and frowned; she has smelt this scent before. "Who are you?" she asked. The wolf just sat there, and then shook its head to left-right-left-right playfully, not answering. It just turned around and started to walk towards the forest only to stop and look at her back, waiting. It wanted her to follow, realised Malia. They stared at each other until the wolf walked back to the mess of trees, leaving her alone with her toughs and with the longing to be just like the wolf; free and confident.

***

Doing Math homework began to drive her slwoly crazy. Slamming her notebook angrily on the table she sprung up, opened her window and sat in her windowsill; looking out to the forest, wishing to be free to run away. She gazed, with sadness into the dark until she flinched, when something moved between the shadows. The caramel-coloured wolf came trotting to the fence of her Father's house, jumping and fidgeting around like a young puppy, watching Malia. It even started to make small keening notices, rolling on its back on the ground with paws towards the ink-black sky, making Malia smile without her even noticing it.

Her curiosity took the better of her as she pushed herself away from the wooden sill, landing on the ground. She looked up to look at the wolf, and as soon as their gaze met, she felt the air of playfulness settle, and the teasing glimmer in the wolf's eyes did not say otherwise. Before she could think twice the animal jumped on its paws and started to run with clearly inhuman speed into the forest, and Malia followed, lungs filled with the fresh, cold air of the forest, eyes blue and fangs extended as she chased the wolf. She was in heaven and felt like she was breathing for the first time again for a long time.

***

"Malia, how come that you are in such a good mood for weeks already?" asked Lydia one day in school when the pack was eating their lunches in the cafeteria at their table.

"What do you mean?" Malia asked.

"You were not grumpy, or snappy or anything; you seem to be well-rested, and how did you get all of your homework done?" Lyda asked, frowning. "Yeah, not to talk about that bitchy history essay. How did you manage to hand it in that soon?" asked Stiles, looking at her like she was some kind of a mystery to solve. "I mean, I am happy that you seem not to struggle with it already, but I couldn't help but notice," he said, and Malia shrugged. "I guess I just got hang on this whole... being human/part of society thing," she shrugged, and everybody was happy for her.

Malia thought back on the caramel wolf with the scent of ginger, smoke and forest after the rain as she listened to Styles and Lydia having an argument about the importance of history and math before jumping in to back up Stiles, stating that math was indeed useless.

***

Screaming in frustration Malia tore at her chains. She lost her anchor, Stiles was out for the count, and she fought hard to keep herself in check and stand up against the bubbling urge for violence inside of her. It was her first full moon without having an anchor, and she was _not_ doing alright. She was in Lydia's lake house; this turned out to be an entirely safe place for spending the full moon far away from the humans.

Roaring and fighting her bounds she froze when she heard the howl. She knew this howl; it belonged to Ninja. _(In her mind the wolf was Ninja, because no matter how quickly Malia tried to grab him, how quickly she ran to catch him - he always found a way to twist out of her grip and keep on running, playing and wrestling; fast, intelligent, stealthy. Just like a ninja.)_

Malia snapped her head up and howled back. She was so angry; even though it wasn't fun to watch her wolfing out, it still would have been friendly from someone in the pack to stay with her, at least somebody. It would be nice to have even Ninja here, she thought, despite not knowing who the hell he was. She knew his scent, she felt it before, but she couldn't tell it for her life whom it belonged to.

Another howl. Ninja. Desperate to break free, to not to be alone, Malia howled back.

She woke up feeling fuzzy as she blinked her eyes open, the raising sunshine stinging her eyes. She might have passed out at some point, lost her human conscious for sure. She sat on the floor, arms hanging limply next to her body, back against the wooden wall as she laid otherwise on the floor. Only when she tried to move did she feel the weight resting on her stomach. Her head snapped down, finding a furry wolf head resting on her stomach and lap, other parts of the wolf spread out next to her on the floor casually. Woken by the movement, the wolf stirred, lifting his head to blink at her with peaceful, intelligent, deep-blue eyes. "Ninja," she said, surprised and happy at the same time, stroking his head with her cuffed hand and realising this is the first time that she has ever spoken to the wolf or addressed him.

The wolf seemed to be happy with his name, huffing with something which almost seemed to something like a burst of laughter. Malia thought that maybe then he likes his name.

***

"Liam, calm the fuck down, seriously!" exclaimed Stiles, tearing at his hair while putting his gear on. They were playing today's game against Devenford Prep, and Liam was so snappy and uncontrollable that Stiles could keep his patience right until that point and finally snapped. 

"I can't help that I hate their goalie! Did you not hear about him before? Jesus, he is a psychopath! I was in the same team with him, and believe me, you should be afraid," Liam said, keeping on talking. "Okay, that's it. Liam, I was calmer before the full moon, than you are right now," strode Malia into the boy's locker room, ignoring the glances she received.

"He just has a crush on _Jeremy_ ," said Theo sarcastically, mewling the name of the guy; Malia didn't understand how everyone else around them except her failed to notice the sadness and jealously in Theo's scent that came off of him in waves at saying this. "Theo, please shut it, what the hell?" said Liam, staring at Theo like as if he was mad. "Chill out, Li. You know, you shouldn't be outraged if somebody assumes you like a guy; it is nothing illegal or wrong; you are aware of that, right?" snapped Theo. The chimera slammed his fist into a locker door before storming out.

"What the hell was that?" asked Malia, still standing there. Everyone has already seemed to have cleared out, hurrying to warm up to the field. Even Stiles seemed to have run away, willing to do anything to get rid of Liam's rambling about the crazy goalie. The Beta facepalmed, rubbing his face tiredly and Malia saw the dark circles under his eyes. "You know, living together comes with those shoutings," Liam laughed awkwardly, shaking his head. "Theo has been snappy lately. Since Hayden left town, he is always so tense and angry when I am around... I think Theo just puts up with me in exchange for the rent-free roof over his head," said Liam, and sadness filled the air around him, his scent heavy in Malia's nose. "Why would he hate you?" asked Malia, confused. "Not that I am a big fan of him, I still don't think it is a good idea to let him into your house, or into the pack for that matter, but he is around you all the time, always sticking to you. Why would he hate you?"

Liam shook his head. "I seriously don't have a clue," said Liam. "Cut the bullshit, I know that you at least _have_ a clueá," said Malia. "But I seriously don't-" and Liam was cut off when the door burst open. The members of Devenford Prep's lacrosse team gushed into the room, one of them carrying a speaker on his shoulder, ear-shatteringly loud music filling the space immediately. They didn't even notice the two as they started to change. Malia just stood there for a moment, shocked at being ignored, when more and more head seemed to turn towards them. Wait, not at them; behind them, Malia noticed. So she turned around to face the door.

Brett Talbot stood there, leaning on the door frame with his bright shoulders, arms crossed leisurely on his chest, staring at Malia with casual and still somehow lust-filled eyes. Malia couldn't catch a scent. How could he not have a smell? Was that even possible? Brett walked up to them, just a bit too smug to be casual as he walked passed them; keeping eye contact with Malia. "What a pleasure," he said in a husky, sweet tone. "Malia," said Brett, carefully reaching for her hand, feather lightly lifting it and, making Malia's heart skip, kissed the back of her hand, lowering it tenderly and stepping back. "Liam," he gave Liam a nod before he walked further into the locker room, leaving Malia and Liam there, shocked. Before Liam could have said anything stupid Malia grabbed his hand and pulled him to the corridor, marching towards the field.

"And what the hell was _that_ , hm?" asked Liam but Malia just looked at him, saying. "I seriously don't have a clue," which earned her a sceptic and smug look. "Yeah, because Brett kisses every second girl's hand's back out of the blue. Cut the bullshit, come on and tell me!" Malia stopped abruptly, being already slightly pissed. "Well, I don't know!" she snapped, and Liam frowned. "You must have missed something, big time," said Liam, thinking. Malia burst out laughing. " _You_ are the one, who is missing something Dumb-bar!" she laughed, patting Liam on the shoulder on the edge of the field.

"I am the one who has just recently fallen into human society, and I am the one seeing what your God damn problem with Theo might be, so no, I don't think I miss anything." Liam looked at her, shocked. "What the hell, _you_ have a clue? _I_ am the one living with him." Malia facepalmed. "Exactly. Now enough talking get your ass on the field." "What? No! Tell me what you think is his problem-" "Dumb-bar, get your ass on the field!" shouted Coach. "See, my point," said Malia. "Now go, keep a close eye in Brett and get that bubble butt of yours up there," she said, enjoying the look of pure 'what the fuck' on Liam's face as she walked up to the bleacher to the other pack members.

***

After the game there was a party, everyone was invited from Devenford Prep and Beacon Hills High. The pack had a great time, most of the guys - meaning a pissed-puppy Theo, a sassy Liam, a fed-up Scott and an overly cheered up Corey - tried to a achieve the buzz the alcohol gave the humans and Lydia was pretty sure the would have gotten an alcohol poisoning if they were human. At the end of the night, Liam couldn't even walk straight, clinging to an also quite dazed Theo like a freshly born spider monkey, Scott called Kira to tell her he still loves her and wants her to come back ( _'and ending up hating himself for the said act in the morning'_ ), and Corey ended up dragging Mason into the school to occupy an empty classroom ( _after two hours the whole pack received a message, which said that mason would be very happy if somebody helped him to get Corey out of here because the chimera passed out and he is not strong enough to drag his sleeping boyfriend out of there alone,_ ) and Stiles also took a closer look at the bottom of the glass multiple times on that evening, so no one was shocked when Stiles was found in the next day in the Hale house, in Derek Hale's bed, hungover, covered in hickeys and with a rather funny limping.

Malia had a fantastic time laughing at them, sipping at her beer until she spotted Brett Talbot, staring at her across the crowd of party-goers, his eyes keeping her gaze captive and glimmering in a challenge, with playfulness. Brett lifted his bottle on and took a long swing, wriggling his eyebrows, daring her to do the same. And Malia was never a coward, he downing the content of her bottle in one go, challenge accepted. After having five beers, in the same manner, Stiles gave her a funny look, asking "Malia, are you alright?". Seeing Brett laugh at that under the tree he was leaning on Malia quirked an eyebrow as if asking 'and now what?'. Brett stepped forward and walked into the crowd like a predator and started to dance with one of the cheer girls from Beacon High. Feeling insulted Malia picked up another full bottle and headed into the crowd. She quickly spotted a handsome guy from the Devenford team. He had Brett's scent faintly on, and Malia vaguely remembered him being on close to Brett on the fields during the game; because honestly, Brett was acting weird and it was only logical to inspect him now to spot something out of place. "Lightwood, right?" she walked up to him, laying one palm suggestively on his shoulder. The guy looked down at her, almost as high as Brett but not entirely. Other guys in the group looked at her with knowing and mischievous, but Malia kept her head in the game. "You have an awful advantage on me, beautiful," purred Lightwood, "since I don't know who you are." Malia rose to her tiptoes, speaking only into his ears. "Do you need my name to dance with me, hot stuff?"

Lightwood let himself be pulled on the dance floor, dancing with her in a pretty intimate style, grabbing her hips and ass as well. Malia would have torn his hands off typically, and the look on Brett's face was worth the inconvenience as she saw red fury filling his eyes. Malia gave him a knowing smile, opened her mouth and licked her lips slowly, seductively, tilting her head back to the muscular chest behind her. She wrapped her hands around his neck, grinding her hips against the guy, feeling his straining erection already pushing up against her. A couple of feet away from them Mali heard a deep, far-too-animalistic-to-pass-as-human growl and a quiet squeak from the girl Brett was dancing with. When the coyote opened her eyes again, she saw Brett walking up to them.

"I think I can take this now, Jeremy," said Brett, already pulling him off of Malia. "What the hell dude, fuck off!" barked the guy, grabbing Malia's hips. Malia spun around, grabbing the guy's hand with more force than necessary and throwing them far away from herself. "I am not your property and don't treat me like I was. If you have enough balls then fight, all you want but I will choose at the end anyway," she growled at him, and Jeremy looked at her as if she was crazy. "What the fuck?! Whatever, have fun fucking you freaks, what the hell?" he said, already walking away when Brett grabbed his wrist and the painful hiss from his teammate meant he wasn't holding back his wolf strength either. "Don't you dare to insult her like that ever again," he growled, and Jeremy opened his mouth to tell more bullshit, but there was something in Brett's eyes that stopped him. He looked confused and startled, the same look you have on in a haunted house; there is nothing outright threatening, but all of your cells are screaming at you to get the fuck out of there. Tearing his wrist free the guy walked away, and Malia turned around to face Brett.

She was no damsel in distress, and she could have broken more bones in Jeremy's body than the number of minutes they spent together in a second, but her coyote purred in satisfaction and delight at the show of power and from how Brett fought for her. It pleased her animal immensely, and her human side wasn't so much against it either. Malia let the coyote take the wheel as she instinctively bared her throat and smiled at Brett, who still waited for her to make a move, respecting her wish if she didn't want him. _"I seriously start to like this guy,"_ she thought. "Shall we dance?" she asked, lifting her beer bottle, taking a swing and leaning closer to Brett who wrapped his arms securely around her back, and Malia pushed their lips together, giving Brett the beer in quite a unique way.

They ended up making out, dancing but more like fucking on the dance floor, retreating into the school to exchange blowjobs and being slightly hazy, Brett offered to take her home. Malia being a bit tired and buzzed took the offer, silently sitting in the guy's car end then exchanging one last passionate kiss before getting out of the car. Brett walked him to the door, and her dad opened it, giving Brett a nasty look, but thinking him that he made sure Malia was home safe.

Malia, just to save some of the information she has now, typed quickly into the Pack-Chat: _'In case I forget. Had some fun with Brett, everything was fine, he drove me to my place after. Bye, I am dead'_ before falling into his bed and passing out from exhaustion.

***

Going for a run every night was something she began to crave after a month, to cherish. Especially chasing Ninja, or making him chase her. One night she was out in the woods with him, they just jumped off some rock to land on some clearing and for Ninja to finally catch her. Malia fell on the ground, laughing as the wolf climbed on his back and playfully licked at her exposed neck. She rolled over and looked up at the wolf next to her, only to notice the animal spitting something out of his mouth, near Malia's palm. She frowned, picking up the thing, recognising some kind of plastic capsule. After breaking it open, startled to find a letter.

_Malia,  
I know you already thought about who I am, and I know that you know that I am not just a wolf. I am a werewolf, living in town, and I love to embrace my wolf. To be the feral creature I am, to let manners and rules loose, and to just run, bite, howl, fight - kill if I have to.  
When I saw you struggling, I thought, maybe you would understand me, because you have spent half of your life in your coyote form. You know what it is like - to be wild, to be free.  
You did not once change into your wolf form, which leads me to believe that you don't know how to do it. I could teach you, I would be more than happy to; but for that, I will have to reveal my identity.  
Please understand that I am just happy to have finally somebody who likes their animalistic sides as much as I do and I like spending these hours with quite a lot. But it will take you one word and I will disappear and won't bother you anymore. Now and later on too.  
I would like to talk, but only if you want to.  
  
Ninja  
_

Malia blinked at the piece of paper and then up at the wolf.

She was curious, but she couldn't help her instincts telling her to be careful. "I want to know who you are, but you have to swear that you won't tell anyone about those times." She was the wolf nod. Nuzzling her hand, he made her turn the paper around. On the back stood a couple of words: _'You have already seen me quite thoroughly, but if seeing me naked would bother you, I can grab some clothes, just meet me in half an hour at the sightseeing rock'_ and Malia chucked at that.

"Honestly, Ninja, I don't give a damn if you have something on or not."

Again, the wolf made that sound that was something like a burst of laughter. After that, he bowed his head, and the coyote watched in awe as furr changed into a soft skin, legs extended and the animal formed into a human. She knew who it was before he could have even lifted his head, curled into a small, naked and still somehow graceful ball; when Brett finally lifted his head to look cautiously and openly into her eyes with his deep blue ones, Malia just took him in.

The boy seemed to be quite comfortable with being naked in front of a kind-of stranger. His lean body relaxed, shoulders lose, breaths and heartbeat steady.

Malia, after thinking everything through, spoke up.

"Does Satomi know about this?" "I told her I want to spend time regularly with a member of the McCall Pack. She gave her blessing." "Does Scott know about this?" "Only if you decide to tell him," said Brett, not moving from his position. "If you feel like your Alpha has to know about this or would he would be pissed for not knowing, then yes. But otherwise, you do what you want." Malia kept quiet, thinking about it. No, Scott wasn't that controlling type, and their packs were in peace and a loose alliance. It would be fine. "What do you want in return for teaching me?" she asked, and Brett chuckled, slowly shifting back to sit on the ground, completely unbothered by his nudity as he sat cross-legged and rested his elbows on his thighs. "I simply want to have somebody with me," he said. "It would be lovely to run with someone else, especially if I see the joy in them; And we both know how much we both do enjoy the wild."

Malia nodded, considering. The offer was awesome, and she enjoyed spending time with Brett. 

"So what now?" she asked and Brett shrugged, smiling. "We will have to start to work on your control first. You need to have a solid grip on your wolf if you want to transform into it." Malia nodded, okay, this made sense. "And how do we do that?

Brett shrugged, again. "You tell me? Haven't you found an anchor yet?" Malia snarled at that. "I _did_ , asshole but that is not so _solid_ anymore." Brett remained relaxed in posture, but he still raised his hands in lazy surrender to prove he had no bad intentions. "Hey, relax, I was just trying to talk," the lacrosse played said with a disarming smile. Malia sighed. Was this useful or was she masochistic... she couldn't really tell at this point, but it was too late to back out now.


End file.
